1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paperboard materials for carrying static cling vinyl products for transport to end users. Such structures of this type, generally, provide good adhesion for the static cling vinyl product, but allow the vinyl product to be peeled off easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to employ systems and assembly methods that utilize carriers for static cling. Exemplary of such prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,239 ('239) to B. J. Brimberg, entitled "Space Planning System and Method," U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,171 ('171) to R. S. Saetre, entitled "Static Cling Greeting Card," and U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,431 ('431) to A. G. Longtin, entitled "Piggyback Assembly of Static Cling Decal, Intermediate Layer and Adhesive Web."
It is also known, in current carriers for static cling vinyl products, to employ a glossy extrusion coated paperboard substrate. Exemplary of such prior art is commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,388 ('388) to R. S. Peterson, entitled "Process of Making Paperboard Carrier for Static Cling Vinyl Products."
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a carrier for static cling vinyl products which is light weight through simplicity of parts and uniqueness of structure, and which at least equals the static cling characteristics of the known carriers, but which at the same time utilizes less expensive materials and processes. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.